


[podfic] the life's so lonely (i need my one and only)

by reena_jenkins



Series: stay a little longer (you're making me feel i'm not alone) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Christmas Party, Cookies, M/M, Podfic, Wingman Stephanie Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A long week, an even longer Christmas Party and Alfred's Christmas cookies.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: stay a little longer (you're making me feel i'm not alone) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] the life's so lonely (i need my one and only)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the life's so lonely (i need my one and only)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098278) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Christmas Party, Cookies, Wingman Stephanie Brown

 **Length:** 00:18:07  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(DCU\)%20_the%20life's%20so%20lonely%20\(i%20need%20my%20one%20and%20only\)_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0467.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
